The Story
by Pinto
Summary: Yes this is a self insertion, so if you don't like them, don't read this.


Pinto sat at her computer looking blankly into the screen. _Stupid writers block..._ She growled angrily to herself. Suddenly a small lightbulb appeared above her head.

"That was pointless....but I do have an idea...." She grinned evily.

  
  


The Animorphs were meeting in Tobias's meadow, checking up to see if there had been any Yeerk activity lately. Tobias sat up in his branch.

< Well....has anyone gotten any information on the Yeerks lately?> He stared with his lazer hawk vision. No one answered at first.

During the small pause they heard a noise from up in the sky. Jake looked around confusedly. "What is that?" No one knew. The noise got louder and louder.

"I know!" Marco yelled out as though he knew the answer to Final Jeparody. Everyone jumped in surprise. Before he could say what it was, they heard something fall into the tree that Tobias was sitting in.

"Oh, man...." A voice came from above. "Uh-oh...." The voice was cut off as the person fell down even further. They landed on Tobias and he let out a giant squack. Then the peron slipped and fell to the ground.

"Ow.." She moaned. The person quickly got up and brushed herself off. She cleared her throat and annouced: "Hi! I'm Pinto!"

All the Animorphs looked around at each other. "Okay, would you explain why you just fell from the sky, screaming, then you landed in a tree and squashed Tobias and then you jump up and say 'Hi! I'm Pinto'" Marco asked with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well....I'm writing this story." Pinto said. "And instead of having to put all of those annoying bold signs in there, I thought it would be easier to just come down here and use normal quotations." She looked around at the group.

"Oh. This is a fan-fic? It's one of those self-inserted ones, isn't it?" Cassie asked accusingly.

Pinto looked down at the ground. "Well, yeah. But I plan to put other authors in this too! You know, the great and wonderful authors that I've always looked up to!"

< Ah. So now you're going to suck up to the other writers, while still getting glory for yourself.> Tobias said, somehow magically inflating himself from being squashed.

"No! Of course not! I'd never _ever_ suck up to other writers!" Pinto said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Rachel spoke up. "I bet you're not even omnipotent. Probably just some wannabe." She rolled her eyes. "Tsk, tsk. Such a shame."

"I am too omnipotent!" Pinto yelled back in self defense. She stood a little straighter.

"You probably don't even know what the word means." Jake said with a tone of annoyance on his voice.

"Yeah I do...it means...um...what I meant to say was...uh...the definition is...gee...umm...." Pinto looked confused.

"See told you." Jake said triumphantly. Cassie sided up to him. He had a smug look on his face.

"That's it. I'm getting Utahraptor in here." Pinto growled. Utahraptor suddenly shimmered into view. She looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked. As she saw Pinto and then the Animorphs she groaned. "Pinto, you're not trying a self-insertion fic, are you?" When Pinto nodded she groaned again. "It's a very overused plot and only extremely talented authors can make them interesting for readers."

"I'm getting a second opinion." Pinto pouted. Tobiasrulz suddenly popped into the story.

"Huh...wha?" She was also confused.

"It never stops to amaze me that any author that Pinto brings into a story is confused. What a coincidence." Marco sneered.

"What am I doing here?" Tobiasrulz asked.

"I wanted a second opinion on whether or not that this plot is overused. So I thought I'd ask you." Pinto said matter-of-factly. "So do you think this is overused or not?"

"Well, actually it is..but..." Pinto cut her off.

"The world is against me!" She cried out dramatically. "Let's try someone else's opinion."

"Face it. Your story sucks." Cassie pointed out.

"Shut up." Pinto muttered. "No one asked you."

Pinto thought for a moment, then suddenly Steve-0 fell from the sky. He hit the ground. "Ow!" He shouted. "Why didn't I just appear like the others? Why did I have to fall?"

Pinto shrugged innocently. "Sorry 'bout that. I forgot."

Steve-0 grumbled under his breath. "Well, what did you bring me here for? Plot filter?"

"No, no. I just needed another opinion. Do you think that this insert yourself in the fic plot is overused?" She looked at him sweetly. "So do you? Huh?"

Steve-0 rolled his eyes. Typical 14 year old. "Yes this is extremely overused. And try not to forget that French words are cool and that cliche is MY word."

Tobias spoke up from overhead. < Are you starting to realize that an _original_ plot is a good thing?> He fluttered his wings a little.

Pinto ignored him. "Fine. I'll bring in one more person and then if they also say it's overused, I'll quit writing this. Happy?" Everyone nodded vigoruosly.

"Let's see here...who should I bring in?" Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "I got it!" A ring of light suddenly appeard and Guardian stepped through. Pinto immediatly fell to her knees.

"O great writer of fics, please tell me, is this plot overused? This is the question which I humbly present to you." Pinto started gravling.

Guardian looked with distaste down at the figure bowing up and down. "Okay, who is THAT, and what are they doing?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "That is Pinto, and she's trying to convince herself that this is not an overused plot. She wants to know if you think that this plot is overused."

Utahraptor spoke up. "You're one of the very few people who can make these self insertion fics funny." Guardian smiled.

"Sorry Pinto, but this is an overused plotline. I'm sure you can think of something much, much better. So go back and go write some good stories. Maybe someday you can get some omnipotent powers of your very own." Guardian finished.

Pinto nodded quickly and disappeared to go write a story that had some value to it.

"Thank you, Guardian. You saved us from a pointless, and stupid fan fic." All the Animorphs agreed."

"No problem. Just remember though, you have to pay me back some day." She disappeared.

Utahraptor looked around. "No point of me being here anymore. I guess I'll go!" She also left.

Tobiasrulz was left by herself. She started to laugh. "God, that was stupid!" She said inbetween giggles. She then also disappeared.

  


And that was the end of the story.

  
  
  


Pinto looked at what she had written and sighed. "Oh well. It's better than nothing." She clicked save and shut down the computer.


End file.
